wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Golf (sport)
Golf is one of the five sports available for play in Wii Sports and one of the 12 in Wii Sports Resort. The objective of the game is to hit the golf ball into the hole in a few shots as possible. If the ball goes out of bounds or worse, into the water hazard, the player takes a one shot penalty and will take his next shot in the same position. If the player has taken the number of strokes for par times 3 on a hole, the player will be forced to give up for a +6 or +8 or +10. Wii Sports The Wii Sports edition of golf has nine holes. There are three difficulties, each with three holes. You can also choose all nine. The difficulties are beginner, intermediate, and expert. Golf Clubs (arranged from shortest to longest distance) 1. Putter(up to 30yd) 2. Wedge(up to 75yd) 3. Iron(up to 115yd) 4. Driver(up to 205yd) Wii Sports Resort The Wii Sports Resort edition of Golf features 18 golf courses. 9 "resort" courses and 9 "classic" courses. There are also more golf clubs available to choose from. There are new special courses for regular Golf and Frisbee Golf. Golf Clubs (arranged from shortest to longest distance) 1. Putter (max 35yd) 2. Wedge (max 80yd) 3. 9-Iron (max 100yd) 4. 7- Iron (max 135yd) 5. 5- Iron (max 155yd) 6. 3-Iron (max 175yd) 7. Spoon (max 200yd) 8. Driver (max 250yd) Courses Wii Sports * Beginner * Intermediate * Expert * 9-hole game Wii Sports Resort 3-hole game # Resort A # Resort B # Resort C # Classic A # Classic B # Classic C # Special 9-hole game * Resort * Classic 18-hole game Wind Meter The wind meter tells you how much the wind is blowing. In a 9-hole game, the wind blows at a completely random number. The wind depends on the difficulty on a 3-hole game, like in beginner, the wind blows 0-10 miles per hour. Here are some other wind blowing difficulties: *Intermediate = 10-20 mph* *Expert = 20-30 mph* The wind does not blow on any odd numbers unless the wind meter is measuring the wind in m/s. Theoretical Score The theoretical score is the best score possible because it depends on the 9-hole courses how many highest ranks there are in each 9 holes. These are the current theoretical scores in each Wii Sports game: Wii Sports = -22 Wii Sports Resort = -2 Wii Sports Club = -21 Out Of Bounds/Water Hazard In Wii sports resort, when going Out Of Bounds, women will shout "AWW!!!" and the buzzer will go off at the same time. When the ball goes in the Water Hazard in the Wii sports resort, women will shout "AWW!!!" before the buzzer goes off. The same ladies will be heard when the ball falls in the Water Hazard in Wii Sports club. The ladies will not be heard shouting when you go Out Of Bounds in Wii sports club. In the first installment of Wii sports which came out in 2006, if the ball goes Out Of Bounds or in the Water Hazard in the first installment of Wii sports, events will be similar to Wii Sports Resort. But except, there will be men saying "Awww" and the sound of men making that noise in the classic Wii sports game in 2006 are quieter. Trivia *In the Wii Sports Resort Edition, There is a new Special course For only three holes which is unlocked. *The nine holes in Wii Sports Golf are 3D versions of the holes in the NES game Golf. *When the screen turns black after the warning screen for a game of golf, hold "2" and the power meter, map, and wind speed will no longer appear. Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Golf Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames Category:Wii Sports